


Dessert is Served

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Foreplay, Lovers, Mild Smut, Sex, Vaginal Sex, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Sebastian and Sarah return to their haven after having a tipsy feeding session whilst in town. Follow up ficlet to "Dinner For Two"
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dessert is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some demand in my VtM Discord "Cainites of LA" this is a follow up to my Valentine's Day oneshot featuring LaCroix and my OC Sarah "Dinner For Two". This was going to just be a chapter two but as this is a little more explicit and focuses on more smut than fluff it seemed better to post it as a separate piece.

Sarah was still in a state of blissful buzz when the door to their haven was opened. Sebastian supported her as she nearly stumbled on the slanted step.

“Careful,” He chided her, as she merely gave him a look that held a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Perhaps I underestimated the affects from the alcohol."

Sarah smiled, "No idea what you mean. I feel perfectly fine, much more now that it's just us two." 

Despite that the two of them had fed for the evening, she felt another kind of hunger compel her. More than just a thirst for blood, but Sarah had another desire tonight that had yet to be sated.

Perhaps her actions were in part due to the alcohol that had circulated through the stolen blood and by extension into her own veins. But it felt so good at the time that she hardly cared. Besides, Sebastian was hardly keeping his hands to himself once the door had closed behind them.

“Mon amour…” He mumbled, “Mon couer, I don’t think you truly comprehend just what you do to me.”

In between kisses Sarah whispered. “Enlighten me.”

“You unhinge me.” LaCroix said, grasping her hips. “I could blame the alcohol in that woman’s blood. But even with a sober train of thought, I cannot hide myself from you. And it drives me insufferably mad the nights that I want only you. That I need only you…”

She could not help but flirtatiously grin, “You have me on this night.”

It was then that the Prince flashed back a rather cocky smirk. “That I do. Nothing is snatching tonight away from us.” 

In the public eye, Sebastian LaCroix like to think he upheld in outstanding display of composure and dignitas. As was expected of a Ventrue, an Ancilla, and most especially that of a Prince. 

Yet within the confides of privacy, one that he shared with the only woman he craved and desired just as much if not more than he did power itself. Sebastian felt yearning to lose himself to Sarah’s kiss, allow her hands to tear away what blessedly few layers he wore, to feel her lips ravish and her teeth pierce. 

It may seem ironic that a Kindred such as he would want to be dominated by his Childe. But no, Sarah was much more than this, she was no longer merely his apprentice or pupil. Consort, lover, mate, all adequate titles but even still she was more. 

He would consider the word he was looking for later, already succumbing to carnal desire as she pressed her lips to his. Very faintly the taste of blood still lingered as she tilted her head, feeling the tip of his tongue graze hers before Sarah opened her mouth more. She was pressed against the door, his arms wrapping around her petit frame and voluptuously feminine curves. Sarah’s hands were making a rumpled mess of her Sires well kept hair. He gave an aroused groan as she tugged on his hair, before her hands trailed down to cup his youthful face. 

The Ventrue were still in the foyer, neither had so much as made even attempt to even take their shoes off. Regardless, they were not about to part just yet. While they were home, the evening was still so young. 

Sebastian’s hands that had running along the small of her back, tugged her closer as he walked backward and she forward. Her eyes half closed could see he meant to lead her upstairs. But perhaps he was the more impatient than her, as Sarah felt herself hoisted up, instinctually her legs wrapped around his waist for support. 

When they did part, but still only inches from each others lips he gave her a sincere smile only she knew. Yet she could see that mischievous, wicked gleam in his eyes that bordered between stormy grey and icy blue.

Somehow Sebastian held out until they reached the bedroom, despite the teasing open-mouthed kisses she placed along his jawline and undoing what buttons she could. 

It was not long at all before Sarah felt herself laid on the bed, making contact with the soft blue-black sheets as Sebastian’s weight pressed down overtop her. She couldn’t help her giggle as she felt him scoot her up more fully before lifting her to a sitting position.

His hands and fingers tangled into her ebony hair, not pulling but merely becoming lost in the long dark strands. 

Their foreheads pressed together; his mouth hung open so as she could see the predatory eyeteeth that mirrored her own. Those fangs that she so craved to feel sink into her flesh. 

Her Sire desired the exact same thing; to both dominate and be dominated. 

She took this pause to untuck his now rumpled shirt and undoing the last few buttons at the bottom before peeling it away. She had only gotten to undoing his belt when he unexpectedly took hold of her hands and held them at either side. 

Now straddling her, rather than reclaim her lips Sebastian instead trailed further down. His lips either hovered or just barely grazed her skin as Sarah gave a shudder. 

She gave a breathless sigh feeling his tongue teasingly lick along the pulse point of her neck, he continued to caress her skin with lips and hands, not just yet ready to use teeth. He explored and savored every inch and touch he could before he'd let his fangs bare down on her. 

Sarah could feel him at her breasts, kissing and nipping at one of the soft mounds. She feebly attempted to shake from his hold so as she could tug down on the dress. But the Prince was not satisfied with this and only released her wrists for him to lift up on the skirt of her little gown.

With minimal effort she felt the fabric be tugged over head, the black dress falling in a heap and forgotten on the floor. 

The neonate was laid back now, he still situated overtop of her and resuming where he had left off, but Sarah finding her hands to be free.

Sebastian’s own were too preoccupied to restrain her, his thumb traced along and peeled back the silky fabric along one of the bra cups. His other hand had begun rubbing along the inside of her thigh, just inches from her lace cut panties.

Sarah surrendered any control she’d previously had once his roaming hand began to stroke along the now moist fabric, the woman felt absolutely numb with the pleasures her body was receiving. 

His lips and tongue ran along her right breast, she found her hands pulling his head down further his mouth found itself latched to the soft mound. 

The Ventrue Prince could not help the victorious smirk as Sarah arched up and moaned for more. His hand that stroked along her panties pressed down with just a little more pressure. 

Somehow Sarah found it in her to reach behind herself with trembling hands to unclasp the bra. Two frustrating failed attempts and she had undone the clasps. With the hand that had been fondling her neglected breast Sebastian gave a growl as he threw the bra aside to join the shirt and dress laying in a heap. Having much more attainable access, his mouth enclosed around her bosom, she could feel his tongue encircle around her now erect nipple. 

Between his mouth and hands, Sarah felt as though she would come undone much sooner than she wanted to. But the most dull of her senses returning, she did not want to be the only one ravished despite how much her Sired appeared to be enjoying himself. 

When she felt him pull back, Sarah tugged him down with a hand on the back of his neck to kiss him. Doing so she pushed him back on the bed, the Prince now laying on his back upside down. She kissed him harder, enough that were they still human bruised lips would be the result. 

She’d already undone his belt, which made the process of undoing his slacks and nudging them down all the more easy.

As she reached down, her fingers teasingly ran along the waistband of his undergarments before she took hold of him. This earned a moan from Sebastian as she began stroke him at a slow pace. As she did so, her head leaned into the crook of his neck. 

Gradually going faster, Sarah could her the Prince’s outcries of arousal against her ear. Her half-lidded eyes stared at the flex in his neck as he panted for more. She kissed along this artery, feather light at first. But her kisses lingered and became more ravenous and lust driven. 

The Ventrue neonate was being quite the glutton tonight, as her fangs were quick to sink into his throat. Sebastian’s body gave a shudder, a long moan of delight escaping his lips. He savored the Kiss, feeling the rising build up of arousal as she drank from the ancilla. 

“I need to have you,” He growled against her shoulder, nuzzling her smooth skin. It was blissful torture, the bite and her ministrations as she stroked him. Just as much on the precipice of release as she was. Impatiently he pulled down on waistband of his undergarments before they too were discarded. 

“Don’t keep me waiting anymore,” Sarah purred, her lover now bare before her as she continued to teasingly pleasure him. “Please” 

If she didn’t know better, she could swear it was a burst of Celerity for how fast he had repositioned them on the bed. He now was laying overtop her just as he was earlier. 

He tugged down the last scraps of clothing she had on and was unhesitant to take her as he’d promised to oblige. 

Only moments after her panties were ripped away Sarah gasped, feeling him penetrate her. She moaned with her mouth agape, feeling his pace was already so fast. Both were so close to what they desired from the other. 

The bite marks Sarah had left were already healing over as Sebastian returned the favor in kind. 

Her arms travelled up along his back, needing a means of support as he continued to thrust into her. Her cries of pleasure were amplified when he brushed back her dark hair to give her his Kiss. The neonate’s nails dug into her Sire’s back as he drank from her. Her blood was much younger and not as potent, but the blood of his mate was absolutely delectable. 

Sarah’s legs wrapped around his waist and felt her coming climax as she tightened around him. She gave one last weak moan before falling back onto the bed as she continued to pant lost in the high of her orgasm. 

Sebastian didn’t last much longer only but a minute or two more before he couldn’t help but arch his back, a crack in his voice as he felt his release finally come. 

Still inside her, he felt his body relax and their skin slick with the sweaty aftermath. But even still and in such a ragged state, Sarah could not deny how handsome the Prince was-she debated asking if he would ever keep his hair tousled as it was now but knew that answer would be no. 

His head dipped down to the still fresh marks from his feeding, gently running his tongue along the bite. Sarah gave a pleasurable shudder as he did so, a soft hum in her voice as he kissed along the healing marks. 

When he did pull out of her, Sebastian made no move to get out of the bed and neither did she. One of her hands rested in his hair the other wrapped around him as the Prince’s head rested against her bare breasts. 

Her eyes closed, not fatigued per se-though the sex had tired the both of them out-but rather she savored this moment of bliss and quiet rapture. 

She enjoyed when their handful of nights out hunting ended like this.


End file.
